SenBa High Actions!
by Purunyaa
Summary: Seluruh karakter Sengoku Basara berkumpul pada satu sekolah yaitu SenBa High. Mereka melalui suka, duka, absurd, dan sakit bersama-sama. Apa sajakah itu? Mari kita saksikan setelah jeda berikut ini! Contains : Absurness, OOC, penistaan karakter /? UPDATE : EXTRA ACTION!
1. Action 1 : Morning!

**Ini fanfic pertama author di fandom Sengoku Basara Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Author yang terkenal absurd ini(?) dan Sengoku Basara adalah milik capcom!**

**Enjoy the absurdness and OOC of this story!**

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Jepang. Dimana burung-burung berkicau dan angin berhembus dengan lembutnya. Di Oshu, mari kita saksikan seorang pengawal, Katakura Kojuro, yang sedang mengamati sarang burung yang didalamnya terdapat burung(?) dan anak-anaknya di atas pohon yang sedang berkicau ria.

Kojuro : "…"

Burung-burung(?) : "Cittt cittt."

Kojuro : "Hmm..."

Burung-burung : "Citttttt Cuittttt."

Kojuro : "Setauku itu bunyi tikus, apakah mereka keturunan tikus?"

Disaat sedang menikmati pemandangan burung dalam sarang tersebut, tiba-tiba terdapat suara yang menggelegar kesana-kemari.

"KOJUROO! KOJUROOO!"

Kojuro : "Hm… Apakah tikus-tikus itu memanggilku?"

"Tikus?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menanggapi Kojuro yang tepat didepannya.

Kojuro : "Ah, Masamune-dono! Ada apa?"

Masamune : "Daritadi aku mencarimu!"

Kojuro : "Ohh Maafkan aku! Aku sedang menikmati kicauan keturunan tikus ini!"

Masamune : "..." Masamune mulai mengkhawatirkan otak Kojuro. "Kojuro."

Kojuro : "Yaa?"

Masamune : "Lu tau nggak sekarang jam berapa?" *memasang muka ngantuk*

Kojuro : "Ah, jam setengah 7 pagi!"

Masamune : "Dan hari apa?"

Kojuro : "Senin!"

Masamune : "CEPAT PAKE SERAGAM LU! GUE NUNGGU LU DARITADI TERNYATA LU DISINI! CEPET SONO!"

Kojuro : "Emang gue sekolah ya?!"

Masamune : "Lu lupa kalo lu nggak naik kelas?"

Kojuro : "Oiya…" *pundung*

Masamune : "Sudah, ayo cepat! Keburu nanti kita dijemur di lapangan!"

Kojuro : "Hai!" *segera berlari terbirit-birit* "Tunggu!"

Masamune : "Ada apa?"

Kojuro : "Masamune-sama emangnya sekolah?"

Masamune : "Sekolah lah! Hari ini kan upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

Kojuro : "Kok pake armor buat perang?"

Masamune : "…"

Kojuro : "…"

Masamune : "KOJURO SERAGAM GUE MANA SERAGAM GUE!?" *lari kebirit*

Kojuro : "SERAGAM LU MASIH DIJEMUR!" *ikutan lari*

Masamune : "LU NGAPAIN IKUTAN LARI?!"

Kojuro : "OIYA!" *diam ditempat*

Masamune : *lari buat ngambil seragam*

Kojuro : "OIYA KAN GUE MAU NGAMBIL SERAGAM JUGA!" *lari lagi* "MASAMUNE-DONO! TUNGGU AKU!" *lari kayak iklan suatu minuman*

Kojuro lari kesana-kemari awut-awutan tanpa memperhatikan arah. Masamune yang melihatnya pun jadi pusing.

Masamune : "WOY JEMURANNYA DIBELAKANG KAMAR GUE!"

Kojuro : "TUNGGUIN GUE, GUE KEBELET!"

Masamune : "YAUDAH SONO!" *teriak Masamune mulai kesel*

Kojuro : "…"

Masamune : "Cepetan sono! Keburu telat!"

Kojuro : "Ano, toilet dimana ya?"

Masamune : "…"

Begitulah yang terjadi di Oshu, dimana suara burung-burung tersebut masih terdengar berkicau ria.

Mari kita saksikan selanjutnya di daerah Kai yang terkenal akan macan harimau nya ini(?)

Seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan tasnya berlari keliling kuil. Pemuda itu bernama, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, atau biasa disingkat Sanada Yukimura, biasa disebut Yukimura, dan nama panggungnya adalah SGY, pengganti SBY di masa depan /udahanwoy.

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMAAAA!"

Yukimura mencari tuannya kesana-kemari.

Yukimura : "OYAKATASAMAHHHHHH!"

Dia membuka seluruh pintu yang ada di kuil tanpa menutupnya kembali, jadi seluruh penghuni kuil kerepotan gara-gara SG—Yukimura ini.

Yukimura : "OYAKATASAMEHHHH"

Tiba-tiba seorang ninja datang dari atas pohon, seperti Yukimura, dia juga sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragamnya. Nama ninja tersebut adalah Sarutobi Sasuke.

Sasuke : "Loh? Nyatanya lu masih disini."

Yukimura : "SASUKEHHHHH LIAT OYAKATASAMAH NGGAK?"

Sasuke : "Dia udah berangkat ke sekolah daritadi."

Yukimura : "APAH?!—Uhuk! Jadi Oyaka—Uhuk!"

Sasuke : "Ah, kebanyakan teriak sih, minum lastarin dulu sana! Biar seger adem ayem."

Yukimura : "Uwahhh, udah lu beliin yang baru?!"

Sasuke : "Emang udah abis?"

Yukimura : "Iya, kemarin gue pake buat nyiram tanaman!"

Sasuke : "…" Sasuke membatu mendengar alasan tuannya.

Yukimura : "Oh iya! Sasuke! Antar gue ke sekolah!"

Sasuke : *mendekati Yukimura* "Hm?" tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bau sesuatu.

Yukimura : "Ayo cepat! Cepat!"

Sasuke : "HUEK! Bau apaan ini?! Karbon monoksida?!"

Yukimura : "Karbon monoksida? Maksud lu parfum terbaru gue?"

Sasuke : "Karbon monoksida? Parfum?"

Yukimura : "Kemarin, Masamune-san bilang kalo gue harus pake ini kesekolah, biar nggak bau apek lagi!"

Sasuke : "Itusih namanya niat ngebunuh orang, bukan ngasih saran tau nggak?!"

Yukimura : "Tapi baunya emang kenapa?" *nyium bau badan sendiri*

Sasuke : *gatahan* "Sono ganti parfum aja dulu!"

Yukimura : "Tapi…"

Sasuke : "Cepetan ganti! Keburu masuk! Nanti kita telat!"

Yukimura : "Tapi…"

Sasuke : "Tapi apa?"

Yukimura : "AKU GAPUNYA PARFUM!" *ikutin iklan suatu merek*

Sasuke : "Pake deodoran aja sono, olesin langsung di satu badan."

Yukimura : "Apah?! Nanti kalo kulit gue yang mulus ini rusak gimana?!" *mulai banci*

Sasuke : *bingung* "Sejak kapan kulit lu halus?"

Keduanya pun terdiam.

Mari kita lanjutkan ke lautan yang jauh disana. Dimana ada seorang bajak laut dan seorang yang numpang ikut berangkat ke sekolah dengannya. Bajak laut itu bernama Chosokabe Motochika.

Motochika : "Oyyyy! Bagaimana penampilan gue hari ini buat ke sekolah?"

Orang-orang di kapal(?) : "KAU TAMVHAN SEKALI ANIKI!"

Motochika : "Begitukah? Sepertinya gue harus pake gel lebih banyak."

Motochika menghadap ke seorang yang numpang ikutan. Orang itu diam sambil bengong.

Motochika : "Hooi! Motonari! Jangan diam saja! Nanti kesambet setan laut baru tau rasa!"

Motonari : "Se-se-setan laut?"

Motochika : "Betul sekali!"

Motonari : "Kau pernah?"

Motochika : "Yak! Sering malah!" *terdiam 3 detik* "WEH! LU JEBAK GUE YAK BIAR GUE BUKA-BUKA AIB?!"

Motonari : "Jadi... Itu aib?"

Motochika : "Eh, itu aib bukan ya? Kayaknya sih iya!"

Motonari : "Omong-omong..."

Motochika : "Hmmm?!"

Motonari : "Kenapa kau memakai kapal di daratan...?"

Motochika : "KARENA ITU BELUM MAINSTREAM! MUAHAHAHAHAH"

Motonari : "Dan..."

Motochika : "ADA PERTANYAAN LAGI? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Motonari : "...Tidak ada."

Motochika : "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Dan Motochika terus tertawa sampai mereka tiba di sekolah.

* * *

**Begitulah yang terjadi sebelum mereka berangkat ke sekolah! Untuk selanjutnya mari kita saksikan mereka beraksi di sekolah! Kritik dan saran diterima~ ^o^)/ Author akan selalu menunggu /?**


	2. Action 2 : Gerbang Sekolah

**Ini fanfic pertama author di fandom Sengoku Basara Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Author yang terkenal absurd ini(?) dan Sengoku Basara adalah milik Capcom!**

**Enjoy the absurdness and OOC of this story!**

* * *

**Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit kemudian, semua murid SenBa High mulai berdatangan, salah satu nya adalah Masamune dan Yukimura yang kebetulan tiba secara bersamaan di depan gerbang sekolah. Mari kita saksikan di TKP!**

Masamune : "Kojuro..."

Kojuro : "Ada apa Masamune-dono?"

Masamune : "Kau lihat pemuda yang memakai headband warna merah itu?"

Kojuro : "Ya! Dia bernapas, berjalan, dan-"

JEDAKKK

Seketika Masamune memukul Kojuro sekencang-kencangnya.

Masamune : "Gue kagak nanya itu bego."

Kojuro : "Ampun Masamune-sama, ampun saya nggak bakal nyolong ayam tetang..."

Masamune : "JADI LU YANG NYOLONG AYAM TETANGGA SEBELAH?!" *memukul Kojuro sekuat-kuatnya*

Kojuro : "BUKAN SAYA MASAMUNE-SAMA! TAPI ITU AYAM NYA SENDIRI YANG-"

Masamune : "MANA ADA AYAM YANG NYULIK AYAM?! "*nendang Kojuro sehingga Kojuro nyangkut di pohon*

Kojuro : "AMPUNI BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Kojuro ketika mendarat tepat di sebuah pohon besar yang lebat.

Ketika mendarat, Kojuro merasa menabrak 'sesuatu', sehingga 'sesuatu' [ambigu, thor ambigu!] itu pun jatuh.

Kojuro : "Waduh? Nabrak apa beta tadi?"

*author muncul membawa mic agar bisa menarasi cerita*

Author : "Di bawah pohon, terlihat seekor monyet yang sedang memegang kepalanya karena merasa kesakitan"

Sasuke : "GUE BUKAN MONYET WOI" *nendang sang Author*

Author : "APA SALAH BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" *terbang ke langit ke 10*

Kojuro : "HAH?! ADA MONYET DISEKOLAH?!"

Sasuke : "MONYET NDASMU!" *menendang Kojuro* Kojuro pun terbang menembus dinding sekolah. Masamune hanya bisa melihat Kojuro dengan tatapan takjub.

Masamune : "Entah mengapa Kojuro bisa jadi aktor yang hebat menurutku." *membayangkan Kojuro menjadi aktor*

Ditengah-tengah Masamune sedang membayangkan Kojuro menjadi aktor. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda, yang tak lain adalah Sanada Yukimura.

Yukimura : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *menunjuk Masamune*

Masamune : "Hm? Ada apa?"

Yukimura : "Kamu...! Kamu...!"

Masamune : "Opo sing salah karo kula?" [Translate : Apa yang salah dengan aku?]

Yukimura : "KAMU PASTI PEMAIN SINETRON TUKANG MAIN PEDANG NAIK GEROBAK BUBUR KAN?!"

*keduanya diam sejenak*

1 detik...

1 menit...

5 menit...

Masamune : "HAH?! SINETRON MACAM APA ITU?!"

Yukimura : "IYA ITU PASTI KAMU! KAMU MIRIP SEKALI!"

Masamune : "ITU BUKAN AKU!" ( _Ternyata bocah ini fanboy ya?_)

Yukimura : "ITU PASTI KAMU! OYAKATA-SAMA SANGAT NGE-KIPAS SAMA KAMU LOH!"

Masamune : "NGE-KIPAS NDASMU! YANG ADA MAH NGE-FAN!"

Beberapa menit bertengkar, Masamune mulai kehabisan ide, akhirnya dia segera mengeluarkan penggaris dari dalam tas nya dan mengarahkannya pada Yukimura.

Masamune : "Begini, gue bukan pemain sinetron gajelas itu, dan gue gasuka fanboy gajelas kayak lu, you see?"

Yukimura : "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan main senjata dong! Mari kita bertarung secara jantan"

Sasuke yang melihat daritadipun mulai berpikir.

Sasuke : (_Secara jantan?! Jangan-jangan.._.)

Masamune : "Baiklah! Mari selesaikan ini secara jantan! OK?"

Yukimura : "Baiklah! Bersiaplah kau! Masamunehhh!"

Sasuke : (_Gawat aku harus menghentikan mereka!_)

Masamune : "HEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yukimura : "HRRYAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke : "SETO-!"

Tapi telat, Sasuke tidak berhasil menghentikan mereka berdua, Sasuke mulai sweatdrop dengan pemandangan yang didepannya, angin berhembus kencangseakan mendukung pemandangan itu. Sasuke tercengang melihat apa yang ada tepat didepannya.

* * *

Masamune : "AAAAARGH! KOK SERI?!"

Yukimura : "PADAHAL KUKIRA KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGELUARKAN BATU!"

Sasuke : (_JANKENPON?! INIKAH YANG DISEBUT JANTAN?!_)

Kojuro : "Kosong - Kosong!"

Sasuke : "Kapan lu balik?"

Kojuro : "Sejak Kosong - Kosong menyerang."

Masamune : "YOK RONDER KEDUA!"

Yukimura : "Kula ora bakal kelangan kowe!" [Translate : Aku tidak akan kalah dari kamu!]

Masamune : "HEAHHHH!"

Yukimura : "HRRYAHHHHH!"

Masamune &amp; Yukimura : "KERTAS! BATU! GUNTING!"

Seri lagi...

Kojuro : "KOSONGGGG - KOSONGGGG"

Sasuke : "Makin seru." *makan dango*

Masamune : "Sialan kau Sanada Yukimuraaaa!"

Yukimura : "Sudah kubilang kan?!"

Ditengah keributan mereka berdua, datang 4 orang siswa yang mengenakan seragam urak-urakan, dan menenangkan mereka.

Siswa 1 (samaran) : "SETOPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Masamune : "Huh?! Mau apa lu?!"

Yukimura : "Perasaan gue nggak enak nih"

Siswa 1 (samaran) : "MAKANLAH SNUCKARS! BIAR NGGAK MULAI LAPAR LAGI!"

Masamune &amp; Yukimura : "MULAI LAPAR NDASMU!" *menendang siswa 1*

Siswa 1 (samaran) : "Hebat sekali, tendangan yang benar-benar menawan! Muahahahahahahaha!"

Masamune : "Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa, orang gila?!"

Siswa 1 (samaran) : "Gue Chosokabe Motochika! Setan Laut yang teraib!"

*ketiganya terdiam sejenak*

Masamune : "Ter-aib?"

Yukimura : "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Motochika : "Ah! Lupakan! Nah akan kuperkenalkan kepada kalian, anak-anak buah gue! Muahahahahaha!"

Anak buah 1 : "Motonari Mouri, bukan anak buah nya sih, cuma ngikutin suasana yang ditentukan author!"

Author : "JANGAN BUKA-BUKA AIB SEPERTI ITU!" *tendang Motonari*

Motonari : "ITU AIB YAAAAAAA?" *terbang ke langit ke 7*

Motochika : "Okeh! Yang tadi Motonari, nah sekarang yang kedua! Dia itu tukang sembelih hewan qurban jadi bawa-bawa sabit!"

Anak buah 2 : "Haloo! Nama gue Akechi Mitsuhide! Hobi main sabit sama nyembelih hewan ternak!"

Masamune : "Phew, hobi yang langka!"

Yukimura : "UWOHH?! NYEMBELIH HEWAN TERNAK?!"

Mitsuhide : "Benar sekali!"

Yukimura : "SEMBELIHIN HEWAN TERNAK DI KUIL KAI DONG! UWOHHH!"

Masamune : "Tunggu! Memangnya di kuil mu ada hewan apa?"

Sasuke : "Jangan-jangan..."

Yukimura : "SEMBELIHIN HARIMAU MILIK OYAKATA-SAMA DONG!"

*gubrak*

Masamune : "HARAM WOY! HARAM!"

Kojuro &amp; Sasuke : "Haram! Haram! Haram!" *ngikutin gaya suatu sinetron*

Anak buah 3 : "SUDAHH! AKU INGIN MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI!"

Masamune : "Gile, siapa nih bocah?"

Anak buah 3 : "Aku memang bocah! Dan namaku Ranmaru Mouri! Salam Kenal!"

*terdiam sejenak*

5 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik...

Masamune &amp; Kojuro &amp; Yukimura &amp; Sasuke : "HAHHHH?!"

Masamune : "Kagak salah nih?! Ada anak SD masuk sekolah SMA!"

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMA! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU KALAH DARI SEORANG ANAK SD!"

Kojuro : "Gue udah kagak naik kelas kalah lagi sama anak SD..."

Sasuke : *pundung*

Saat Yukimura, Kojuro, dan Sasuke sedang berpundung ria, Masamune pun mulai mendengar suatu suara mendekat.

Mendekat... mendekat... mendekat... dan mendekat...

"HOI! KALIAN! CEPATLAH MASUK KEDALAM SEKOLAH! JIKA TIDAK KALIAN AKAN SAYA TENDANG KE RUANGAN SAYA!"

Semua (minus Masamune &amp; Yukimura) : "HUAHHHHHHHHH KEPALA SEKOLAH NOBUNAGA ODA!"

Masamune : "Siapa itu?"

Yukimura : "Tukang mie ayam bakso sebelah Kai itu kali?"

Sasuke : "HOI! JIKA KALIAN MASIH SAYANG NYAWA CEPATLAH LARI!"

Masamune &amp; Yukimura : "Memangnya tu orang siapa si?" *menunjuk Nobunaga*

Sasuke : "KAGAK DENGER TADI PADA TERIAK?! DIA ITU KEPALA SEKOLAH SENBA HIGH!"

Masamune : "HAH?!" *kabur*

Yukimura : "UWOHHH! JANGAN MAIN NINGGAL!"

Akhirnya mereka pun berlari-lari menuju papan pengumuman sambil dikejar-kejar Nobunaga. Mereka terus berlari, dan berlari, seperti takdir mereka berada di kecepatan lari mereka. Hidup atau mati. Begitulah prinsip mereka sambil terus berlari, berlari, dan akhirnya, saat mulai kelelahan, mereka ngesot.

Masamune : "Kenapa harus ngesot sih?"

Sasuke : "Udah! Ngesot yang cepet!"

Mitsuhide : "Sial banget hari ini!" *ngesot paling cepat*

Kojuro : "Calon suster ngesot didepan mata." *melihat Mitsuhide tepat didepannya*

Motochika : "Setan laut seharusnya ngesot dalam air!"

Motonari : "Padahal kapalmu didarat..."

Motochika : "Kalau begitu... Setan laut itu ngesot amfibi!"

Ranmaru : "Nah loh?"

Setelah ngesot beberapa meter, akhirnya Nobunaga terlihat tidak lagi mengejar mereka, akhirnya mereka segera bangkit dan melihat papan pengumuman. Dengan mata naga nya (?) Masamune pun melihat semua daftar murid dan kelas mereka dan segera berteriak.

Masamune : "KITA SEMUA SEKELASSS!"

Semua : "APAH?!" *sweatdrop*

Masamune : "Ada yang buruk dengan itu?" *deathglare*

Semua : "Ti...tidak!" *sweatdrop ria*

Masamune : "Bagus! Ayo semua kita menuju ke kelas! Keburu bel masuknya bunyi!"

Semua : "HUOHHHHHH!" *semangat 45*

Mereka berlari dipimpin oleh Masamune sehingga membuat satu sekolah gempa. Dan kebetulan mereka nyasar.

* * *

**Sampai di kelas yang mereka tuju, yaitu kelas X-2**

Guru : "Ya ampun! Telat pada hari pertama?! Mimpi apa kalian semalam?!"

Masamune : "Saya mimpi saya punya pacar cantik bu!" [Pasti Author! *ngarep lu thor]

Kojuro : "Saya mimpi terjun payung dari gunung Jaya Wijaya, terus parasutnya gabisa dibuka!"

Yukimura : "Kalo saya mimpi main kuda lumping sama Oyakata-sama!"

Mitsuhide : "Saya mimpi saya dikejar lumba-lumba yang saya sembelih!"

Guru : "Bukan begitu maksud saya! Yasudahlah! Cepat duduk di bangku masing-masing!"

Semua : "Baiklah~" *pasang muka innocent (terpaksa)*

Merekapun duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan rapi, tertib, baju dan muka yang berdebu, juga, dengan rambut urak-urakan.

* * *

**Fiuh, Chapter 2 selesai! =w=" Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca FF Gaje ini! Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter ke 3 ya! Lopyuhhh~ *plak /salam jomblo\\.**


	3. Action 3 : Pengenalan part 1

**Ini fanfic pertama author di fandom Sengoku Basara Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Author yang terkenal absurd ini(?) dan Sengoku Basara adalah milik capcom!**

**Enjoy the absurdness and OOC of this story!**

* * *

**Setelah mereka bersusah payah masuk kedalam kelas, akhirnya mereka duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing dengan aman, tenang, damai, dan sentosa. Mari kita lihat kelanjutan pada chapter 3 ini di TKP!**

Guru : "Mari kita lanjutkan anak-anak."

Semua murid : "Iya buuu!"

Guru : "Pertama-tama, kenalkan, nama saya Kenshin Uesugi, dan saya laki-laki bukan perempuan!"

Semua murid : *glek* "Mampus..."

Kenshin : "Untuk pertama-tama saya maafkan, karena kalau marah-marah muka saya yang muda ini bisa rusak. Saya adalah asisten wali kelas kalian."

Masamune : "Asisten wali kelas? Berarti wali kelas nya siapa?"

Kenshin : "Ehem, kebetulan wali kelas kalian sepertinya akan telat pada hari ini. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan ke perkenalan! Yang saya sebutkan mohon maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri!"

Yukimura : "Semoga gue pertama!" Yukimura mulai berapi-api.

Masamune : "Semoga gue kagak pertama." Masamune mendengus kesal.

Kenshin : "Baiklah, mulai dari absen 1! Silahkan maju, Masamune Date!"

Masamune : "HUAPAH?!"

Yukimura : "APAH?! KENAPA HARUS MASAMUNE-DONO DULU?!"

Kenshin : "Cepatlah maju, Masamune Date-san."

Masamune : "Ck." Dengan langkah berat Masamune mulai maju kedepan kelas dengan tampang urak-urakan.

Kenshin : "Silahkan memperkenal-"

Masamune : "YO! DATE MASAMUNE DARI OSHU! SALAM KENAL SEMUA! LU SEMUA BISA PANGGIL GUE MASAMUNE!"

Seluruh kelas terdiam mendengar pengenalan dari Masamune. Masamune mulai ber-sweatdrop ria.

Motochika : "WUOHH! BEGITU DONG! KEMBARAN GUE GITU SAMA-SAMA PAKE EYEPATCH!" Motochika tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Kojuro : "HEAHH! KAU KEREN SEKALI MASAMUNE-SAMAHHHH!"

Masamune : *makin sweatdrop ria*

Kenshin : "TENANG TENANG!"

Motonari : "Be-benar! Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu semudah itu!"

Ranmaru : "HUWOHH! MASAMUNE-SAN KEYENN!"

Masamune : *sweatdrop2xlipat*

Kenshin : "TENANG KALIAN SEMUA! SETOP KAU NAK!" Kenshin berteriak menggunakan logat batak bawaannya.

Semua terdiam dan duduk dengan tenang. Masamune pun kabur ke tempat duduknya.

Kenshin : "Ehem, ehem selanjutnya... Silahkan maju, Motonari Mori-san!"

Motonari : "Glek." Motonari segera maju kedepan. Dia menatap seluruh murid yang didepannya sambil sweatdrop ria.

Motonari : "Nama...ku...Moto...Moto...Motonari Mo...Mori." ucap Motonari dengan tergagap-gagap.

Motochika : "Ini kenapa jadi gagap-gagap gini?"

Sasuke : "Mungkin dia mulai lapar."

Masamune : "Fuhh, mulai lapar- mulai lapar-"

Motonari : *pusing* (_Harus berani... harus berani..._)

Kenshin : "Mmm, bisa dilanjutkan? Motonari Mo...

Motonari : "Yo. Nama gue Motonari Mori salam sejahtera untuk kalian semua." Motonari melambaikan tangannya.

Kelas pun hening seketika mendengar kata-kata Motonari.

Motonari : "Kenapa lu pada?" *deathglare ke semua siswa* "Muka lu pada jelek semua kalo melotot ke gue kayak gitu, hish."

Mitsuhide : "Mas-mas satu ini serem juga ternyata."

Ranmaru : "Ngaca dulu deh lu, Mitsuhide."

Kenshin : *senyum miris* "Ba... baiklah... silahkan kembali ke tempatmu Motonari-kun..." *sweatdrop*

Motonari : "Nggak perlu dikasih tau, gue dah pegel berdiri sambil bawa-bawa hulahup terus." *duduk ditempatnya*

Kenshin : *glek*

Motonari duduk di tempat duduknya dengan menunduk dan muka yang datar dan suram. Semuanya mengarahkan pandangan padanya yang bisa berubah total seperti itu.

Motochika : "Oiii, Motonariiii, Motonariiii..."

Masamune : "Motonariii, sadarrrr, sadarrrr..."

Yukimura : "Motonariiiiii, udah sadar belommm?" *lempar garam sama bawang putih*

Motochika : "Lu kagak kesambet setan laut kan?"

Motonari : "HUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" tiba-tiba Motonari menangis.

Motochika : "Eh, mampus."

Sasuke : "Heeeee, tanggung jawab lu anak orang ditangisin."

Motochika : "Ada yang punya popok kagak?"

Yukimura : "POPOK?!"

Masamune : "Huh? Kenapa jadi popok?"

Motonari : "HUAHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTOCHIKA KEJAMMMMM!" *lempar hulahup kearah Motochika*

Kenshin : "Aduh, masa baru mulai udah ada yang nangis."

Yukimura : "Siapapun hibur Motonari!"

Mitsuhide : "Coba gue!" *memasang muka percaya diri*

Ranmaru : "Gayakin gue lu bakal ngehibur."

Mitsuhide berdiri didepan Motonari yang sedang menangis(?). Dan mengeluarkan boneka yang mirip dengan Nobunaga Oda dan seekor kappa. Semua menatap boneka itu dengan keheranan.

Mitsuhide : *memainkan boneka Nobunaga* "Aku adalah Nobunaga Oda~"

Motonari : "Jelek amat mukanya."

Krik krik krik

Mitsuhide : "Kayaknya ni anak minta disabit *siapin sabit super tajam buat sembelih hewan alot(?)*

Masamune : "Mas! Yang sabar mas!"

Kojuro : "Iya mas! Dia hanya menyebutkan kenyataan kok."

Kenshin : "SUDAH SETOP KALIAN SEMUA!" *teriak pake logat batak*

Seketika seluruh murid duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing.

Kenshin : "Selanjutnya... Tokugawa Ieya-"

PRANGGGG!

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menerobos jendela sambil mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kurang rapi dan rambut yang agak di gel. Dia membuat dinding dan jendela seketika hancur.

Murid X(?) : "Maaf guru! Saya telat!"

Kenshin : *sweatdrop* "Eh iya, pasti macet di jalan ya? Sejak ada kawanan burung merpati besok malam, entah kenapa jalan tikus jadi macet." Sepertinya Kenshin sudah mulai mabok.

Murid x : "Ah! Selamat pagi teman-teman, saya adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu! Dan yang bobrok dibawah itu adalah Tadakatsu Honda, sahabat baikku!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Kenshin : "Bagus, bagus, kau menerima penghargaan sebagai Jalan termacet di Jepang dari ku."

Kojuro : "Yahhh, gurunya mabok, gimana ini?"

Sasuke : "Gue pake jurus terbaru dulu!"

Yukimura : "Wuohh! Jurus itu yaaa?! Ayo! Ayo!"

Masamune : "Sepertinya menarik! Lakukanlah, Sarutobi Sasuke!'

Sasuke : "HIATTTT! TOLAK ANGIN NO JUTSU!" *menendang Kenshin sampe nempel di atap*

Krik krik krik. Ini termasuk pelanggaran Undang-Undang SenBa High School nomor #1 : Dilarang menggunakan jurus-jurus aneh dan ayan didalam sekolah, apalagi sampai guru yang menjadi korbannya.

Masamune : "Hebat sekali Sasuke!"

Yukimura : "WUHHH! JEBRET! JEBRET!"

Kenshin : *jatuh dari langit dengan elegan-nya*

Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dengan napas tersengal-sengal, seluruh murid menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan miris. Pria itu celingak-celinguk, menoleh ke arah atas-bawah-kiri-kanan-atas-bawah-kiri-kanan-tenggara-timur laut-barat daya-barat laut-tengga- /udahanthor

Pria miris(?) : "Apakah benar ini kelas X-2?"

Sasuke : "YAK! SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN 5 JUTA RUPIAH DIPOTONG PAJAK 100%!"

Seluruh murid : "*teriak kemenangan*

Pria miris : "WUOHHH! YUKIMURA!"

Yukimura : "EHHH?! ADA OYAKATA-SAMA TERNYATA!"

*author membawa mic untuk menarasi cerita*

Dan kalian tidak perlu membayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara sang Oyakata-sama dan Yukimura ini, karena jika dijelaskan akan menghabiskan seumur mic saya rusak *balik ke backstage*

Pria miris : "Ehem, baiklah, nama saya Takeda Shingen, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian pada tahun ini! Baiklah lanjutan pengenalan... Hmmmm, saya pilih... Sarutobi Sasuke!"

Sasuke : "Baiklah~" *nemplok kebalik di atap* "Nama ku Sarutobi Sasuke, kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke, salam kenal."

Shingen : "Silahkan kembali ketempat dudukmu dan selanjutnya... Wah, namanya imut sekali."

Masamune : "Imut?"

Ieyasu : "Apakah dia seorang perempuan?!"

Motochika : "Mungkin!"

Shingen : "Oke, saya panggil... Motochika Chosokabe-san!"

Motochika : "HAH?!"

Masamune : "Pfftt, _yeah right_, dia itu seorang perempuan!"

Ieyasu : *nyesel udah ngira perempuan* *berbusa-busa* "Homina, homina, homina, homina..."

Motochika : "Sialan lu Masamune!"

Shingen : "SAYA PANGGIL SEKALE LAGEHHHH, MOTOCHIKAAAHHHHHH CHOSOKABEHHHHH-SANHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Takeda Shingen segera menggelegar di seluruh sekolah karena teriakannya bisa dibilang, sangat menusuk di telinga dan membuat ayam tetangga mati semua.

Motochika : "SAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA DISIINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" *surfing kedepan kelas pake jangkar*

Shingen : "WUOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA MU BAGUS JUGA!"

Masamune : "KEMBARAN GUEH GITOH YAIYALAH!"

Shingen : "HUOHHHH, YUKIMURAHHHHHHHHHHHH KAU HARUS MECONTOH NYAAAAA!"

Yukimura : "IYA OYAKATA-SAMAHHH! SAYA NGGAK BAKAL DISERUDUK HARIMAU OYAKATA-SAMAH LAGEHH!"

Shingen : "COBA BUKTIKAN, YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMA!"

*author membawa mic lagi untuk menarasi*

Author : "Yak, ini tak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, maka mari kita lanjutkan ke pengenalan siswa, okeh?"

\- lanjut ke pengenalan siswa -

Shingen : "Ehem, baiklah selanjutnya... Fuuma Koutarou-kun!"

-Hening-

Shingen : "Fuuma Koutarou-kun?"

Fuuma : *menunjukkan sebuah kertas* Saya disini.

Shingen : "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Fuuma : *menulis sesuatu dibeberapa kertas* *menebarkan kertasnya diseluruh kelas* Fuuma Koutarou. laki-laki. salam kenal. semua.

-Hening-

Masamune : "Gue kira dia cewe gara-gara diem terus."

Sasuke : "Sut! Fuuma itu cuma pemalu doang kok!" *lempar onigiri busuk ke mulut Masamune*

Masamune : "HUEK!" *pingsan ditempat*

Shingen : "Selanjutnya... Kasuga!"

Kasuga : "Hadir."

Semua murid di kelas terbelalak tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang yang asalnya tepat dari sebelah Kenshin. Awalnya tidak terlihat karena lampu kelas dihancurkan Sasuke saat menggunakan Tolak Angin no Jutsu, tapi sekarang wajahnya terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

Kasuga : "Nama ku Kasuga, salam kenal."

Shingen : "Hoi, Sasuke, kau jangan terpesona yak!"

Sasuke : "DIH APAAN?!"

Kasuga : "HAH?! AKU NGGAK MAU SAMA SI MONYET ITU!"

Sasuke : "GUE BUKAN MONYET!"

Shingen : "Duh, di kelas malah pedekateh(?)"

Seluruh kelas : "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke : "ANDA FITNAH! INGATLAH! FITNAH LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNESS(?)"

Kojuro : "TIDAK! FITNAH LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA TERONG(?)!"

Sasuke : "FITNESS!"

Kojuro : "TERONG!"

Sasuke : "MACAN(?)!"

Kojuro : "SELEDRI!"

Shingen : "SUDAH BERHENTI KAU BERDUA!"

Kojuro &amp; Sasuke : "MBLEDEH! DIAM!"

Shingen : "SAYA YANG HARUSNYA NGOMONG BEGITU MBEKELEDUK!" *meninju Kojuro dan Sasuke hingga terbang ke langit ke 1000(?)*

Shingen : "Ehem, mari kita lanjutkan, selanjutnya... Keiji Maeda-kun!"

-hening 1 jam /kelamaanhoy-

Shingen : "Keiji Maeda-kun...?"

Terdengar suara dengkuran dari pojok kelas. Suara dengkuran itu sangatttt besar sehingga dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Takeda Shingen yang sudah kakek-kakek ini /ditendangTakedaShingen/.

Shingen : "Baru masuk aja udah tidur." *muka miris*

Ranmaru : "Bangunnn, bangunnnn, udah pagi!" *memanah Keiji* *headshot(?)*

Keiji : "HUAHH?! ADA APA?! ADA APA?!"

Shingen : "CEPATLAH KENALKAN DIRIMU NAK!"

Keiji : *berlari kedepan kelas* OHAYOUW NAMA GUE KEIJI MAEDA, SINGLE, MEMPESONAH, PEMIKAT HATI CEWE(?), DAN YANG SATU INI PARTNER GUE NAMA YUMEYESOKICHI(?) EH YUMEKICHI! INGAT! LAKEHHH PUNYAHHH SELERAHHH!" *tertidur didepan kelas*

-hening sekelas-

Shingen : "Ehem ehem, baiklah selanjutnya... Ah! Ishida Mitsunari-kun!"

Mitsunari : "Hadir."

Shingen : "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Mitsunari : "Ishida Mitsunari desu. Salam kenal."

Masamune : "Serasa ada yang janggal..."

Kojuro : *mengangkat tangan* "ISHIDA MITSUNARI-SAN KOK RAMBUTMU KAYAK ORANG-ORANG DI BOYBAND?"

-krik krik krik-

Mitsunari : *pasang muka miris dan marah* "FUYUKAI DA! INI RAMBUT UDAH KU GEL 5 TAHUN, TERUS LU BILANG MIRIP RAMBUT BOYBAND?! FUYUKAI DA!" *lempar penggaris ke muka Kojuro* *headshot*

Masamune : "_Wait_, _what_? Sejak kapan Kojuro balik lagi kesini?"

Yukimura : "Sejak dia memanjat dinding sekolah."

Shingen : Baiklah! Selanjutnya...

Tiba-tiba seorang murid masuk lewat pintu(?) dan kelihatannya dia masuk dengan tenang-tenang saja. Tidak jelas dia adalah perempuan atau laki-laki tapi setidaknya membuat Kojuro shock berat.

Murid aneh(?) : "Hm? Ah, ada Katakura Kojuro-san..." Murid itu memberikan senyuman mengejek kepada Kojuro.

Kojuro : "Kamu...!"

* * *

**YAP TO BE CONTINUED! /plak. Maafkan saya udah lama nggak update karena nunggu-nunggu pengumuman hasil UN/US, dan kebetulan laptop saya lagi bobrok dan mabok karena kebanyakan minum oli(?) (;A;) terima kasih atas review-review nya! Mulai chapter 4 saya akan membalas review-review andah semuah! Karena sekarang author lagi males(?) ('A')9 baiklahhh**

**Selamat bertemu di Chapter 4! /salam jomblo\**


	4. Action 4 : Pengenalan part 2

**Ini fanfic pertama author di fandom Sengoku Basara Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Author yang terkenal absurd ini(?) dan Sengoku Basara adalah milik Capcom!**

**Enjoy the absurdness and OOC of this story!**

* * *

**Di saat pengenalan para siswa, seorang murid berkacamata masuk ke kelas dengan status telat. Walau terlihat biasa-biasa saja tetapi dapat membuat Kojuro shock berat melihatnya. Siapakah dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Kojuro? Mari kita saksikan di TKP!**

Murid aneh(?) : "Lama tidak bertemu ya, Katakura Kojuro-san!"

Kojuro : "Kamu...!"

Murid aneh(?) : "Kenapa? Sudah lupa denganku?"

Kojuro : "Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah kau perbuat kepadaku!"

Murid aneh(?) : "Aku tidak bilang kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja."

Kojuro : "Walau aku tidak melupakan apa yang terjadi pada saat itu... tetapi..."

Murid aneh(?) : "Hmm?"

Kojuro : "LU SIAPA SIH?!"

Krik krik krik

Masamune : "WHAT THE!? TADI UDAH SINETRON-SINETRON-NYA DAN TIBA-TIBA BEGINI?!"

Sasuke : "Gue kira apaan masa duh!"

Motochika : "Yahhh, padahal gue udah siapin popcorn masa!"

Motonari : "Motochikaaaa, minta popcorn!" *sumpelin popcorn di mulut*

Murid aneh(?) : "...Aku baru tau kalau kau amnesia."

Kojuro : "LU ORANG YANG UDAH MENCACI MAKI TERONG-SAN DAN SELEDRI-SAN KAN?! KAU ORANG KEJAM ITU KAN?!" *menangis mengingat masa lalu(?)*

Krik krik krik

Sasuke : "BENER GUE KIRA APAAN DAH DUH!"

Masamune : "APA-APAAN AKSI LIKE SINETRON INI?!"

Shingen : "SUDAHHH!"

Akhirnya seluruh murid diam, kecuali Yukimura dan Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk tepat didepan Takeda Shingen, mereka pingsan berbusa-busa karena mencium bau mulut Takeda Shingen yang mirip jengkol itu(?) /ditabokShingen/

Shingen : "Kau yang di depan pintu! Kenalkan dirimu!"

Murid aneh(?) : "Ck. Nama ku Takenaka Hanbei, salam kenal!"

Keiji : *angkat tangan* "KAMU COWO APA CEWE?"

Hanbei : "Cowo netral. Tidak ada operasi-operasian."

Motochika : "Operasi yaa..." *tatap Motonari*

Motonari : "Apa?"

Motochika : "Tidakkk~" *membayangkan aneh-aneh /ambiguthor*

Kasuga : *angkat tangan* "Gue gapercaya!"

Hanbei : "Mau gue buktiin?"

Keiji : *mikir yang nggak-nggak /hoy* "Jangan disini plis!"

Mitsunari : "Huh! Dia memang cowo beneran sayang penampilannya kecantikan!"

Masamune : "CIYEEEEEE ISHIDA MITSUNARI BILANG TAKENAKA HANBEI CANTIKKK!"

Kojuro &amp; Sasuke &amp; Motochika &amp; Motonari &amp; Yukimura &amp; Keiji (kebanyakanwoy) : "CIEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kasuga : "IH DI KELAS INI ADA HUMUH(?)"

Hanbei : "KEJAM KAU MITSUNARI!"

Mitsunari : "BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU HANBEI!"

Hanbei : "Sakit batin Hanbei! Sakit! Sakit!"

Shingen : "Apa-apaan ini? Makin mirip sinetron aja! Takenaka Hanbei! Silahkan duduk ditempatmu!"

Hanbei : "Baiklah!"

Mitsunari : "Hanbei...!"

Hanbei : *lempar pensil ke Mitsunari* *hidungshot(?)*

Mitsunari : *pingsan ditempat*

Shingen : "Mari kita lanjutkan... Baiklah! Nagamasa Azai-kun!"

Nagamasa : "Hai!" *maju kedepan dengan pede(?)*

Nagamasa : "Nama. saya. Nagamasa. Azai. salam. kenal!" Nagamasa Azai memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjukkan pose-pose power rangers miliknya.

Murid perempuan(?) : "Nagamasa-sama, kau keren sekali..."

Nagamasa : "Terima kasih Oichi!"

Oichi : "Sama-sama, Nagamasa-sama..."

Masamune : "CIYEH PEDEKATEH!"

Seluruh murid (minus Nagamasa dan Oichi) : "CIYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nagamasa : *muka langsung merah sambel padang* "BU-BUKAN! AKU DAN O-O-O-O-OICHI! SUDAH-SUDAH-SUDAH-"

Yukimura : /salah denger/ "HAH?! SUDAH MENIKAH?!"

Seluruh murid (minus Nagamasa, Yukimura, dan Oichi) : "CIYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nagamasa : "Demi apah gue di cie in dua kali?!" *meratapi nasib*

Oichi : "Yang nge-cie-in Nagamasa-sama lagi, nanti aku sabet!"

-Semuanya pun terdiam mendengar ancaman Oichi yang penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang ini(?)-

Shingen : "Yak, terima kasih atas pertunjukannya dan selanjutnya..."

Yukimura : "UWOH! NAMA GUE SANADA YUKIMURA! YOROSHIKU MINNA!"

-kripik kripik kripik- /authormulailapar

Shingen : "Yak, pengenalan yang bagus sekali Yukimura, tapi..."

Yukimura : "TAPI APA OYAKATA-SAMA?!"

Shingen : "KAU BELUM DIPANGGIL TAPI UDAH MAIN MAJU AJA! LAGIPULA SAYA BUKAN MAU MANGGIL KAMU!" *tonjok Yukimura ampe keluar kelas*

Sasuke : "Buhuhuhhuuu~"

Masamune : "Ternyata dia masokis ya?"

Shingen : "Baiklah, selanjutnya...

BRUAK!

Seorang mendobrak pintu dengan kasarnya sehingga membuat satu kelas terkaget-kaget(?). Dan yang paling membuat mereka kaget adalah... yang mendobrak pintu tersebut adalah... sang kepala sekolah Nobunaga Oda.

Nobunaga : "HOY! KELAS X-2 SUDAH WAKTUNYA UPACARA PENERIMAAN SISWA BARU! HANYA KELAS KALIAN YANG BELOM BARIS! CEPET BARIS ATAU SAYA HEADSHOT SATU-SATU!"

Seluruh kelas : *sweatdropria* *mabrur ke lapangan*

* * *

Di lapangan SenBa High yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu, murid-murid kelas X berbaris dengan rapi. Tentu saja kecuali kelas X-2 yang baru datang, mereka terlihat seperti channel semut tawuran pada tv(?).

Motochika : "Padahal biasanya gue biasa panas, tapi entah kenapa ini kerasa panas banget."

Motonari : "Harusnya tadi aku pake baju lengan pendek saja."

Masamune : "Whew, mantep bro panasnya."

Kojuro : *kipas-kipas pake seledri-san* "Maafkan aku, seledri-san."

Kasuga : "Bisa-bisa kulit gue yang mulus ini rusak deh!"

Sasuke : "Cewe yang bawel, buhuhuhu~"

Kasuga : "Namanya juga cewe!" *nendang Sasuke*

Sasuke : *terbang*

Nobunaga : "SAYA MENDENGAR ADA KERIBUTAN DISANA!"

*Sasuke terbang kembali ketempat* *seluruh murid langsung diam*

Nobunaga : "Baiklah, dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan dewan guru dan anggota OSIS! Dimulai dari saya sang kepala sekolah, Nobunaga Oda."

Nouhime : "Nouhime, wakil kepala sekolah!"

Yoshiaki : "Mogami Yoshiaki~ guru Tata Boga, wali kelas X-1."

Xavi : "XAVI~~~, GURU KESENIAN~~~~, ASISTEN WALI KELAS X-1~~."

Shingen : "Takeda Shingen, guru Matematika, wali kelas X-2!"

Kenshin : "Kenshin Uesugi! Guru IPA, asisten wali kelas X-2!"

Ujimasa : "Ujimasa... uhuk... Hojo! uhuk! Guru Bahasa, uhuk! Wali kelas X-3."

Yoshihiro : "Yoshihiro Shimazu, guru IPS dan asisten wali kelas X-3!"

Tadakatsu : "Tadakatsu Honda, guru olahraga dan guru PKLH!"

Matabei : "Goto Matabei, dokter UKS, dan asisten guru PKLH..."

* * *

Author : *bawamicbarukinclong(?)* "Yak makhluk-makhluk tersebut adalah guru dalam SenBa High ini, sebelum kita lanjutkan ke anggota OSIS, mari kita lihat reaksi murid-murid saat para guru memperkenalkan diri mereka ini!

Motochika : "Telinga gue serasa rusak habis denger suara guru kesenian itu."

Motonari : "Dokter UKS nya serem..."

Masamune : "Argh! Kenapa harus ada dia?!" (Yang apal cerita seluruh karakter SB pasti ngerti siapa yang dimaksud Masamune)

Yukimura : "WUOHHHH OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Sasuke : "Pengen duduk..."

Kasuga : Kenshin-sama~~~~"

Ranmaru : "Ayah! Ibu! Ranmaru akan menjadi anak yang baik!"

Mitsuhide : "Laper..."

Fuuma : *nulis di secarik kertas* "Nyanyian guru keseniannya nemen pisan di telinga."

Keiji : *sumpelin telinga pake tisu* "Kau benar Fuuma!"

Mitsunari : "Hanbei! Maafin gue!" *sujud sujud*

Hanbei : "Nggak bakal!" *lempar merica ke muka Mitsunari*

Author : "Yak, begitulah komentar beberapa murid yang saya wawancarai, sekian dan terima kasih *kembali ke backstage*

* * *

Nobunaga : "Sekarang pengenalan anggota OSIS! Silahkan maju, Ketua OSIS, Hideyoshi Toyotomi-san!"

Hideyoshi : "Hideyoshi Toyotomi, ketua OSIS, dari kelas XI-3."

Hisahide : "Matsunaga Hisahide, wakil ketua OSIS, dari kelas XI-1."

Magoichi : "Magoichi Saika... Sekretaris OSIS dan bagian Komite Kedisiplinan dan Keamanan, dari kelas XI-3..."

Maria : "Kyogoku Maria! Bendahara OSIS dan bagian Komite Kesehatan dan Kebersihan dari kelas XI-1!"

Kanbei : "Kuroda Kanbei, Asisten Sekretaris OSIS! Dari kelas XI-2!"

Musashi : "Miyamoto Mushashi! Asisten Bendahara OSIS dari kelas XI-2!"

* * *

Author : Yak saya akan mewawancarai para murid-murid lagi! Silahkan disaksikan!

Mitsunari &amp; Hanbei : "HUAHHHH HIDEYOSHI-SAMA! KAMI BANGGA KEPADAMU!"

Masamune : "Wakil ketua OSIS nya suram sekali..." *muka miris*

Nagamasa : "ONEE-CHANN!"

Oichi : "Kyogoku Maria-san..."

Yukimura &amp; Keiji : "Cantiknyaa Magoichi dan Maria-sann~"

Ieyasu : "Ah~ Saya lapar~"

Mitsuhide : *mati kelaparan*

Ranmaru : "Hausss~~"

Sasuke : "Pegelllll-Kasugaaaa sekarang jam berapa?"

Kasuga : "Boro-boro gue tau bawa jam aja kagak! Fuuma sekarang jam berapa?"

Fuuma : *tulis di kertas* "Jam gue ketinggalan"

Kasuga : "Ketinggalan dimana?"

Fuuma : " *tulis dikertas* "Di hatimu~~" /fuumagombal

Author : "Baiklah! Kembali lagi keceri-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" *ketimpa Fuuma yang ditendang Kasuga*

* * *

Nobunaga : "Baiklah, selanjutnya..."

Orsing aneh : "Maaf saya telat, Nobunaga Oda-san."

Nobunaga : "Cih, baru saja mau kupanggil."

Masamune : "Eh itu bukannya tukang dango yang disebelah Echigo itu ya?"

Yukimura : "Iya! Iya!"

Sasuke : "Bukan ah! Itumah yang jasa permak celana keliling!"

Kasuga : "Bagiku itu manusia!"

Sasuke : "Bukan, itu jangkrik!" *pasang muka yds (you don't say)*

Nobunaga : "Cepatlah kenalkan dirimu! Aku muak melihat mukamu!"

Orsing aneh : "Heh, begitu ya?"

Yukimura : "Bujud gileee sangar bro!"

Masamune : "Serius amat dah bang!"

Orsing aneh : "Kau yang disana!" *menunjuk Masamune*

Masamune : "Saya?"

Orsing aneh : "Iya kau! Kau keponakan Mogami Yoshiaki itu kan?!"

Masamune : "Lalu?"

Orsing aneh : "Saya menantangmu! Ayo duel dengan saya!"

Masamune : "Huh?!"

* * *

**YAK! To be continued~ terima kasih yang sudah ngakak membaca ini(?) Chapter ini saya fokuskan ke perkenalan agar kalian tidak penasaran siapa saja gurunya okeh(?) nantikan chapter 5! ('A')9 /salamjomblo\**

**AlayChildren : **Terima kasih atas semangatnya~! Akan tetap saya lanjutkann~!

**Nyne9 :** Karena Oyakata-sama itu guru dia harus berangkat lebih awal(?) dan ternyata dia telat(?) Karena Motochika itu 'The Sea Devil' maka harus sarap! /heh terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**the girl writer : **Terima kasih atas kata 'kocak' nya! It makes my day! xD muahaha /? terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Honey Sho : **Oke saya sangat menyukainya karena saya suka dengan SVDEX nya bukan orangnya /hoy *kittyeyes* terima kasih atas semangatnya! xD

**zhonghui kuran : **Terima kasih atas sarannya! xD Mitsunari sudah pasti masuk kedalam char ini karena ada char fav saya nomer duahh(?) si Itsuki juga akan dimunculkan dalam fanfic ini! Tunggu saja yaps~

**Misaki Mei : **Karena Kojuro adalah karakter fav saya no 4 jadi harus error /apahubungannya/ Yak! Mitsunari dan Ieyasu sudah muncul! Hohoho /? Terima kasih atas sarannya!

**Meaaaa : **kata Motonari dia tidak ingin permen&amp;balon tapi pengennya hulahup baru gara-gara hulahup lama udah karatan(?) nyahahahah /? makasih atas saran kepada Motochika(?)!

**girl-chan2 : **YAK SAYA EMANG DAPATNYA DARI SPONGEBOB! DAN KEBETULAN SAYA JUGA TIDAK TAU NAMANYA(?) terima kasih atas reviewnya!


	5. Action 5 : Hari pertama yang abal-abal!

**Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Author yang terkenal absurd ini(?) dan Sengoku Basara adalah milik Capcom!**

**Enjoy the absurdness and OOC of this story!**

* * *

**Ditengah-tengah upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tiba-tiba Masamune diajak duel dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Saksikan di TKP!**

Orsing aneh : "Ya! Duel sama saya! Sekarang juga!"

Masamune : "Apaan sih ini? Masa baru masuk udah ada orang aneh badan kegedean jelek sama rambut kayak sapu gitu!"

Orsing aneh : "KEBANYAKAN NGOMONG MAJU SINI!"

Masamune : *kaget* "OKE JADI! AYO LU YANG MAJU HOY!"

Orsing aneh : "GAK! LU YANG MAJU!"

Masamune : "LU!"

Orsing aneh : "LU!"

Masamune : "LU!"

Orsing aneh : "GUE AJA!"

Masamune : "GAK! GUEEEEEEEEE!"

Nobunaga : "HOY DIEM NAPA, PENGANG HOY TEREAK-TEREAK DI MIC *headshot orsing aneh sama Masamune*

Tetapi kedua peluru Nobunaga ternyata tidak mengenai kedua orang tersebut.

Masamune : "KENALIN DIRI LU DULU! RAMBUT SAPU!"

Orsing aneh : *diem* *berdiri didepan mic* "Ehem, nama saya Ashikaga Yoshiteru, ketua yayasan untuk sekolah kalian. Salam kenal."

Yukimura : "Yah, gue kira tukang dango sebelah Echigo itu!" *tears /?*

Sasuke : "Padahal tadi gue kira dia tukang permak muka yang suka keliling!"

Kasuga : "Permak muka? Permak celana hoy!"

Fuuma : *menulis di kertas* "Permak muka atau ketok mejik?"

Keiji : "Persetan dengan itu semua, gue mau pedekate sama Magoichi-senpai!" *kabur dari barisan*

Mitsunari : "HEH! Main kabur!" *lempar penggaris ke Keiji*

Keiji : *rambutshot /eh headshot* "Magoichi-senpaiiii!" *nangis penuh kasih sayang*

Yoshiteru : "MASAMUNE DATE! SAYA SUDAH MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI! JADI AYO DUEL DENGAN SAYA!"

Masamune : "BAIKLAH!"

Nobunaga : "DIAM!"

Semua orang yang berada disana pun diam mematung.

Nobunaga : "UDAH NANGGUNG SEBENTAR LAGI UPACARA SELESAI GUE MAU CEPET-CEPET MAKAN MIE AYAM PAK HOJO KEBURU KEABISAN!" Nobunaga berteriak sambil menunjuk guru-guru yang sedang makan mie ayam buatan Pak Hojo disebelah panggung.

Yoshiteru : "Baiklah!"

Masamune : "_What the?! _Mie ayam?! BAGI HOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Masamune berlari secepat kilat menerobos siswa-siswa.

Nobunaga : "GUE DULU!" Nobunaga ikutan lari-larian ke tempat mie ayam berada.

Ujimasa : "Hohoho, sabar sabar... Masih banyak kok! FUUMA! BAWA BAHAN-BAHANNYA!" Seketika Fuuma membawa kardus-kardus berisi bahan mie ayam. Kardus-kardus tersebut ditumpuk-tumpukkan disebelah Ujimasa Hojo.

Yukimura : "PAK HOJO! ADA MIE AYAM RASA DANGO NGGAK?!"

Sasuke : "MIE AYAM YA RASA AYAM GIMANA SIH?!"

Yukimura : "UDAH CEPET KEBURU KEABISAN!" *mabrur ketempat mie ayam*

Akhirnya semuanya segera mabrur dari barisan kesebelah panggung.

Motochika : "Mantep bro! Wenak!"

Motonari : "Enakkk!"

Mitsuhide : "Akhirnya saya bisa makan!"

Ranmaru : "ES TEH NYA SATU PAK!"

Ujimasa : "IYAA SABAR YA NAK!"

Masamune : "Enak..."

Yukimura : "HAUP HAUP HAUP HAUP! PAK HOJO TAMBAH LAGI!"

Ujimasa : "KAU SUDAH MAKAN 10 PIRING TAMBAH LAGI BAYAR 15 RIBU!"

Yukimura : "NGGAK PAPA! SASUKE YANG BAYARIN!"

Sasuke : "HAH?!"

Author : "HOY LU PADA MALAH MAKAN MIE AYAM MENTANG-MENTANG KAGAK PUASA! CEPAT KEMBALI KE STAGE KAGAK LU?! ATO KAGAK NANTI GUE TARIK SATU-SATU KE TONG SAMPAH DEKET RUMAH!"

Kojuro : "Bilang aja lu ngiler!"

Author : "GUE LAGI PUASA! CEPET BALEKKK!"

-kembali ke stage-

Nobunaga : "Baiklah terima kasih kepada kalian blablabla..."

Masamune : "Ugh, _Hurry up! _Gue mau masuk ke kelas!"

Kojuro : "Gue juga nih!"

Nobunaga : "YAK! BARISAN DIBUBARKAN!"

Masamune : "_YEAH!_" *lari ke kelas*

Kojuro : "TUNGGU AKU MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

Nagamasa : "HUOHH! AYO ICHI!"

Oichi : "Baiklah, Nagamasa-sama..."

Yukimura : "HUWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *lari secepat api*

Sasuke : "DANNA! SEPATUMU TERLEM-" sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sepatu Yukimura yang terlempar kesana kemari menghantam pas di mukanya.

Kasuga : "Pffttt! Rasain!"

Akhirnya seluruh murid yang berada di lapangan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Guru-guru hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan murid-murid dari kelas Shingen dan Uesugi. Sementara Shingen hanya tertawa bangga sementara Uesugi sedang _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan wali kelas dan murid-murid kelas X-2.

*author bawa mic baru kinclongh(?) del el el*

Author : "YAK! SAYA SKIP APA YANG TERJADI SELAMA DI KELAS! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT!" *balik ke backstage*

TERENG TERENG TENOTTTTTT DENG DENG DEUSH /dihajarpemirsa

NETTTTT NETTTTTT TENOTTTTTTTT!

Masamune : "ISTIRAHATT!"

Motochika : "YIPYIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Yukimura : "HUWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kojuro : "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sampai pulang sekolah?"

Motonari : "Ke perpustakaan."

Masamune : "_NO!_"_  
_

Motochika : "GUE GASETUJU BANGET! MASA BARU HARI PERTAMA MASUK UDAH SERAJIN ITU SIH?! GABANGET!"

Motonari : "Hiks."

Orang(?) : "Yo!"

Kojuro : "Siapa kamu?"

Orang : "Toshiie Maeda! Dan yang disebelah ku Matsu Maeda, pacarku!"

Masamune : "_Couple_ ya..."

Yukimura : "Ada apa, para Maeda-dono?!"

Toshiie : "Begini! Bisakah kalian periksa si Keiji?"

Motochika : "Oiya dia nggak ada disini."

Matsu : "Aku janji pasti menyenangkannnnnn kok!"

Masamune : "Terlihat menjanjikan!"

Motonari : "Dimana si Keiji sekarang?"

Toshiie : "Katanya dia pengen ke lantai 3 tempat para kakak-kakak kelas!"

Yukimura : "HUWOHH! SASUKE LU PENGEN IKUT?!"

Sasuke : "Hm! Baiklah! Kalian ikut juga! Fuuma, Kasuga!"

Kasuga : "Heeee?! Terpaksa deh!"

Fuuma : *menulis di kertas* "K."

Sasuke : "Fuuma kau seperti ngomong di game _online _aja!"

Author : "Bagi yang belom tau, "K" berarti "Oke" atau "Ya" dalam game _online_ atau sosmed!" *balik lagi ke backstage*

Masamune : "TEMAN-TEMANNNN! AYO KITA CEK SI KEIJI!"

Seluruh grup : "UYEHHH!"

Akhirnya, Masamune dkk segera mabrur ke lantai 3 untuk mengecek si Keiji.

Toshiie : "Entah kenapa feeling gue gaenak!"

Matsu : "Udahhh, ayo ke perpustakaan!"

* * *

Setelah Masamune dkk. menaiki beberapa tangga, akhirnya mereka menemukan Keiji tepat disekitar kelas XI-3. Mereka mengamati Keiji dari jauh, dan sepertinya tingkah Keiji ketahuan sama Masamune dkk.

Motochika : "Oi! Keiji!"

Keiji : "HRRYAHHHHH NGUK NGUK(?)"

Yukimura : "Wah teriakan masa muda!(?)"

Keiji : "Ternyata kalian! Gue kira siapa!"

Kojuro : "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sasuke : "Iyaa, sedang apa ya~?"

Keiji : "Gu-gu-gue cuma..."

Kasuga : "Lu lagi nge-stalk Magoichi-senpai?"

JLEB! begitu kata kokoro Keiji(?).

Masamune : "Niat aja lu!"

Sasuke : "Cinta pada pandangan pertama buhuhu~"

Motonari : "Kenapa nggak langsung kenalan aja sama Magoichi-senpai?"

-krik krik krik-

Keiji : "ITU GAMUDAH TAOOOO!"

Masamune : "Apa susahnya kenalan?!"

Motochika : "Tau dah ni orang!"

Keiji : "Yaudah! Coba lu kenalan duluan sama Magoichi-senpai! Berani kagak lu?!"

Masamune : "Berani!"

Keiji : "Kalo lu berhasil gue traktir lu semua di kantin! Kalo kagak, lu harus salto ala lumba-lumba ditengah lapangan!"

Masamune : "_Challenge accepted._" Masamune segera berjalan menuju Magoichi.

Yukimura : "Gile, langsung straight bro!"

Kojuro : "Berjuanglah Masamune-sama!' *nangis penuh haru*

Motochika : "Nekad tu mata satu."

Motonari : "Emang mata lu kagak cuma satu doang?"

Motochika : "Sst! Lihat!"

Masamune : "Permisi senpai."

Magoichi : "Hm? Ada apa ya?"

Masamune : "Boleh nggak saya kenalan sama senpai?"

Kojuro : (_Masamune-sama! LU TERLALU STRAIGHT!_)

Fuuma : *nulis di kertas* "Itu polos apa nyali?"

Kasuga : "Menurut gue sih nyali!"

Magoichi : "Boleh." *mengepalkan tangan*

Keiji : "Matilah uang jajan gue!"

Motonari : "Ngapain dia mengepalkan tangan?!"

Motochika : "Jangan-jangan nonjok lagi?!"

Masamune : "Hm!" *mengepalkan tangan*

Sasuke : "Jangan-jangan mereka mau pukul-pukulan!"

Fuuma : *tulis dikertas* "Liat aja dulu!"

Masamune : "Hey! Masamune Date dari Kelas X-2!"

Magoichi : "Hai. Magoichi Saika dari kelas XI-3."

Masamune dan Magoichi menyilangkan tangan mereka yang dikepalkan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para murid-murid kelas XI. Dan seketika itu juga Masamune menjadi terkenal karena sudah bernyali berkenalan dengan Magoichi.

Masamune : "Udahan ya senpai! Aku mau balik ke teman-teman. _Bye_!"

Magoichi : "Ah, Masamune Date."

Masamune : "Ya?"

Magoichi : "Nggak usah sopan-sopan kalo ama aku ya."

Masamune : "_Gotcha! _Senpai!"

Masamune pun balik ke gerombolan teman-temannya.

Keiji : "MASAMUNE LU ITU MEJIK TAU NGGAK BISA STRAIGHT GITU(?)"

Kojuro : "MASAMUNE-SAMA GITU GUE YANG NGAJARIN!"

Yukimura : "OWOWOWOW ITS MEJIKKKKKK! YU NOOOOOOOOOOOOO(?)"

Masamune : "Sekarang giliran lu Keiji! Kalo lu berhasil gue batalin _challenge _itu! Kalo lu gagal berarti nambah 2x lipat! Traktirin sekelas!"

Keiji : *sweatdrop* "Oke! Gue terima!"

Sasuke : "AYO! AYO! AYO!"

Keiji : "Magoichi-senpaiii!"

Magoichi : "Hm?"

Keiji : "Aku mau kenalan sama senpai!"

Magoichi : "Oh, Keiji Maeda dari kelas X-2, yang terkenal _perv_, kan?"

JLEB! JLEB! double jleb pada kokoro Keiji.

Keiji : "Ya... benar..."

Magoichi : "Karena itu kelas ku dulu... Berarti kau tau Katakura Kojuro dari kelasku dulu X-2? Kuingat dia nggak naik kelas."

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! triple jleb pada kokoro Keiji.

JLAB! JLIB! JLUB! JLEB! JLOB! beberapa 'jleb' pada kokoro Kojuro.

Magoichi : "Lagipula salam kenal. Magoichi Saika dari kelas XI-3."

Keiji : "Keiji Maeda dari kelas X-2. Salam kenal. Ah, saya tadi dipanggil Shingen-sensei, dahhhh!"

Magoichi : "Dah." Magoichi pun pergi bersamaan dengan Keiji.

Kasuga : "Payah lu, malu-malu amat."

Sasuke : "Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan buhuhu~"

Fuuma : *nulis di kertas* "Sabar ya!"

Keiji : "Diem lu, trio macan! Eh, trio ninja!"

Masamune : "Eh gue ngerasain sesuatu yang gaenak nih!"

Kojuro : "Sama!"

Hideyoshi : "Hm? Kalian anak-anak kelas X kan?"

Motochika : "Mampus..."

Motonari : "Iya, ada apa Hideyoshi-senpai?"

Masamune : "Matilah gue."_  
_

Yukimura : "Bukan cuma lu doang hoy!"

Hideyoshi : "Anak-anak kelas X seharusnya sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu! Kalian juga cepatlah pulang!"

Semuanya : "HAHH?!"

Hideyoshi : "C-E-P-A-T!"

Masamune : "CeEPeATe? Oh Cepat maksudnya?"

Yukimura : "SEMUA KABORRRR!"

Semua : *kabor ninggalin Masamune*

Masamune : "WOI GUE KOK DITINGGAL?!" *kejar semua*

Akhirnya mereka bergerombol di tangga untuk kembali ke kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan gaenak. Tentu saja! Mereka bahkan tadi hampir dimarahin sama Kenshin-sensei gara-gara telat pulang(?). Dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan aman dan tentram.

* * *

**YAK! Ini adalah chapter 5 yang saya bikin pada saat sehari sebelum bulan puasa! Selama bulan puasa saya akan rajin update karena gamungkin saya tidur seharian ( 'A') /plak. Baiklah! Review Reply session!**

**girl-chan2 : **BENAR SEKALEHHH(?) Karena kebetulan saya suka kayak gitu juga kalo dihukum guru(?) Terima kasih atas reviewnya! xD _it makes my day~_ _  
_

**AlayChildren : **Terima kasih telah memberitahu saya nama seseorang yang saya copy(?). Yap! Saya akan terus berkaya semampu saya(?) Terima kasih untuk semangat dan reviewnya! xD

**dissaFF : **YAK! ANDA BENAR SEKALI! Menurut saya jika namanya dipotong jadi "Chika-chan" kan kawaii kawaii gimana gitu(?), Motonari itu bukan pakai popok buat anak bayi ataupun orang tua(?) karena dulu Motonari adalah bintang mami pokopoko pan(disensor). SAYA SUKA KOJURO YANG NGILANI PISAN /heh. Awalnya sih bingung pengen Hisahide atau Hideyoshi, tapi karena saya benci Hisahide saya pilih Hideyoshi saja deh(?). Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviwnya~!

**Meaaaa : **Sayangnya kebo-san gabisa muncul disini /pixeltears/ Yak! Sekali-sekali gitu(?) Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~

**Baiklah! Terima kasih telah membaca dan mengikuti fanfiction ini! Sebelum salam saya mau promosi dulu :  
****MIE AYAM PAK HOJO! 100% HALAL 100% AYAM HASIL TANGKEPAN FUUMA! COCOK UNTUK BUKA PUASA! /hoy**

**YAK! Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter 6! /salam jomblo\**


	6. Action 6 : Ospek!

**Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Author yang terkenal absurd ini(?) dan Sengoku Basara adalah milik Capcom!**

**Enjoy the absurdness and OOC of this story!**

* * *

**Setelah hari pertama abal-abal mereka lalui, akhirnya datanglah hari kedua! Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid X : OSPEK. Bagaimanakah ospek mereka di sekolah ini? Mari kita saksikan di TKP!**

Pagi yang cerah menyinari hari-hari yang baru bagi semua orang. Kecuali anak-anak kelas X dari SenBa High School, saat mereka tiba di sekolah, wajah-wajah mereka seperti akan mengalami sebuah penyiksaan yang berat. Mari kita saksikan aksi mereka!

Yukimura : "Ngantukkkkk..."

Sasuke : "Hoammm..."

Keiji : "Wah, tumben kalian nggak semangat?"

Sasuke : "Semangat katamu? Orang hari ini..."

Yukimura : "SEMANGAT?! SEMANGAT?! SEMANGAT NDASMU! HARI INI KAN OSPEK UWOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Keiji : "Ospek? Apa itu?"

Kojuro : *nongol tiba-tiba* "Itu adalah masa dimana semua pelajar baru menderita."

Kasuga : "Tersiksa?"

Oichi : "Sepertinya menyeramkan..."

Fuuma : *nulis di kertas* "Ah, omong-omong di mana Masamune?"

Kojuro : "Masamune-sama? Dia tadi katanya janji mau ketemu sama murid dari kelas sebelah."

Masamune : "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" *masuk ke kelas*

Anak kecil : "Yahhh, Aku malas di kelas X-3~! Terlalu sepi!" *mengikuti Masamune*

Nagamasa : "Eh? Itu bukannya...?"

Anak kecil : "PERKENALKAN SEMUANYA! NAMAKU ITSUKI!" *melambai tangan dan tersenyum _innocent_*

Semua (kecuali Masamune) : "EHHH?! ITSUKI SI _INTERNET IDOL _ITU?!"

Masamune : "Katanya cita-citamu jadi _chef_?"

Itsuki : "Masamune-nii kali salah denger!"

Masamune : "Oiya gue lupa ngorek kuping tadi pagi!"

Keiji : "CURANG LU MASAMUNE!"

Sasuke : "CURANGGGGGGGGGG!"

Kojuro : "Masamune-samaaaa!" *tears*

Masamune : "Napa lu pada?!"

Keiji : "PERTAMA MAGOICHI-SENPAI! SEKARANG ITSUKI?! KAU BENAR-BENAR _WOMANIZER_!" *nangis meratapi nasib*

Author : "Saya juga cintah Masamune lho!"

Semuanya : "NGGAK NANYA!" *tendang author ke backstage*

Author : "APA SALAH BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" *terbang*

Nagamasa : "Kojuro! Lu tahun kemarin ospek kan?! Ceritain dong!"

Kojuro : "Tahun kemaren? Hmmm..."

Yukimura : "CERITA! CERITA!"

Kojuro : "Baiklah! Kek Juro akan segera mendongeng!"

Masamune : "_Sounds fun_. Ikutan!" *duduk di meja Yukimura*

Itsuki : *duduk dikepala Masamune*

Kojuro : "Ehem, ehem jadi begini! Dulu pas gue ospek... gue disuruh..."

Ieyasu : *nongol* disuruh apa? Disuruh apa?"

Motonari : *ikutan nongol* "Apa? Apa?"

Kojuro : "GUE DISURUH JOGET DIDEPAN ANGGOTA OSIS BIAR DAPET TANDA TANGANNYA!"

Semua : *sweatdrop*

Motochika : "Gue denger dari kakak kelas kita disuruh foto-foto alay nanti terus dipajang di mading sekolah!"

Semua : *sweatdrop2x*

Masamune : "Gue denger dari Magoichi-senpai katanya nanti kita disuruh nguncir rambut kita sesuai tanggal lahir kita!"

Semua : *sweatdrop10x*

Ieyasu : "Malah katanya bisa-bisa kita disuruh ngamen di jalan sambil bawa kecrekan!"

Semua : "Mampus..." *sweatdrop15x*

Hanbei : "Persetan dengan itu semua, ada yang liat Mitsunari nggak?"

Masamune : "Bener juga, masa jam segini belom dateng?"

Nagamasa : "Sekarang jam 07.50!"

Kojuro : "Ilang kali, pasang aja poster anak ilang di mading!"

Oichi : "Itu Mitsunari kan...?" *menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kelas*

Semua : *menghadap ke pintu*

Terlihat seorang Mitsunari yang sedang berjalan sambil berbicara dengan Magoichi dan Maria. Mereka seperti sedang meledek Mitsunari sehingga Mitsunari mukanya seperti bekalnya dicolong kucing garong.

Magoichi : "Benarkah? Tak disangka ternyata Mitsunari..."

Maria : "Suka sama Hideyoshi...?"

Mitsunari : "BUKAN SUKA! AKU CUMA KAGUM PADA HIDEYOSHI-SAMA!"

Magoichi &amp; Maria : "Ooh..."

Mitsunari : "Mengerti?"

Maria : "Yaaaa... sangat..."

Magoichi : "Mencurigakan." Magoichi menahan tawanya.

Mitsunari : "Magoichi-senpai!"

Maria : "Beneran mencurigakan lhooo~"

Mitsunari : "TIDAKKKK SAYA INI HANYA KAGUM KEPADANYAAAA!"

Magoichi : *nyengir-nyengir*

Maria : "Mitsunari! Gara-gara kamu si Magoichi jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak(?)!"

Magoichi : "Ndasmu!" *headshot Maria*

Mitsunari : "UDAH AHHHH!" *merasa tersiksa*

Ranmaru : *nongol entah darimana* "HOYYY KABAR BAIK BAGI KITA SEMUA!"

Semua : "APAAN?!"

Ranmaru : "KINI KULIT MANGGIS ADA EKSTRAKNYA LOH!"

Yukimura : "HUWOHHHHHHHH!" *kaenguruma Ranmaru*

Masamune : "Ya elah, gue kira apaan! Dasar korban iklan!" *war dance Ranmaru*

Ranmaru : *terbang kelangit yang ke-10* "AMPUN BANG!"

Kojuro : *mainin HP Keiji*

Keiji : "HOY! KOJURO JAN MAININ HP GUE!"

Kojuro : "Budu umut, yung puntung uku muu luut-luut!" (Bodo amat, yang penting aku mau liat-liat!)

Keiji : "Yih! giminih sih lih! ying jilis nipi!" (Yah! Gimanah sih luh! Yang Jelas napa!)

Sasuke : "JELAS JELAS NDASMU! LU PADA NGOMONG BAHASA OPO SEH?!" *shuriken Kojuro dan Keiji*

Mitsunari : "Pagi." *masuk kelas*

Hanbei : "Mitsunari-kun!"

Mitsunari : "Huh?"

Hanbei : "Ini dari Hideyoshi-sama!" *menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan*

Mitsunari : "Mm, oh, ya, makasih."

Hanbei : *kembali baca dj yaoi /dismackHanbei maksudnya baca buku pelajaran*

Author : "Yah, yang ini sepertinya perlu dijelaskan juga, 'dj' itu Doujinshi dalam hal Jejepangan(?) Doujinshi adalah komik karya penggemar fandom tersebut. okesip lanjottt!"

Masamune : "Sangar bro, hari kedua dapet bungkus nasi dari ketua OSIS!"

Nagamasa : "Bungkus nasi?"

Oichi : "Jangan ngomongin makanan... Nanti yang puasa perutnya bunyi semua..."

Author : "Kayak gue nih!" *muka bangga*

Yukimura : "Sahur pake apa lu thor?"

Masamune : "Lho? Emang sekarang udah mulai puasa?"

Semua : "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Masamune : "KOJURO!"

Kojuro : "Ada apa Masamune-sama?"

Masamune : "KOK LU KAGAK BANGUNIN GUE PAS SAHUR TADI?!"

Kojuro : "Lho? Udah mulai puasa?"

Author : "Iya!"

Kojuro : "KOK NGGAK ADA IKLAN MARJWAN TADI PAGI DI TV?!"

Motochika : "EH! SHINGEN-SENSEI DATENG!"

*kelas berhamburan ke habitat masing-masing*

Shingen : "EHEM! BAIKLAH! KARENA SAYA MALAS MENG ABSEN SATU-SATU! SEMUANYA! HARI INI KALIAN AKAN MENGHADAPI OSPEK PERTAMA KALIAN DI SMP!"

(sfx : DING DING DINGGGGGGGGGG)

Shingen : "SEKARANG CEPATLAH KALIAN BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN UNTUK PENGUMUMAN!"

Masamune : "Lapangan lagi? Moga ada mie ayam..."

Motonari : "Wah, diluar mendung!"

Mitsuhide : "Baguslah, gue kabur ke UKS aja."

Kenshin : "Mitsuhide Akechi, saya bisa mendengarmu!"

Mitsuhide : "Ampun, pak, saya nggak jadi mabrur ke UKS deh." *lari ke lapangan*

Akhirnya seluruh murid-murid kelas X kabur ke lapangan. Disana terlihat sang ketua OSIS, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, dan beberapa anggota OSIS sedang siap-siap di panggung.

Motonari : "SIAP GERAKK! LENCANG DEPAN GERAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! TEGAKK GERAKK!"

Motochika : "PENGANG HOY!"

Motonari : "SALAH SENDIRI BARIS DIDEPAN!"

Motochika : "OH?! NGAJAK RIBUT?!"

Motonari : "AYO!"

Sasuke : "Sudah, sudah, lagi puasa jangan bertengkar nanti bisa batal lho!"

Motochika : "Ah, si Motonari mah paling kagak puasa!"

Kasuga : "Kenapa emang?"

Motonari : "SIAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP GERAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" *muncrat*

Kasuga : "Sabar mas! Sabar!"

Hideyoshi : "YA! PARA PEMIMPIN BARISAN BALIK KE HABITAT KALIAN MASING-MASING! PENGUMUMAN AKAN DISAMPAIKAN OLEH MAGOICHI SAIKA DAN KURODA KANBEI!"

Masamune : "Itu kayaknya ketua OSIS gapernah mau repot!"

Yukimura : "Gapunya tenaga kali puasa-puasa!"

Magoichi : "Ya, hari ini kalian akan menghadapi ospek pertama kalian, dan dalam rapat OSIS kali ini(?) kita menentukan bahwa ospek kalian adalah..."

Semua : "DAG DIG DUG HATIKU~" /authordihajarpemirsa/

Magoichi : "Menginap di sekolah dalam rangka menginvestigasi rumor-rumor pada sekolah!"

Motochika : "HAH?!"

Masamune : "_What the-_"

Yukimura : "Harus bawa dango yang banyak inimah!"

Magoichi : "Pembagian kelompok akan diumumkan oleh Kuroda Kanbei-san."

Kanbei : "Ehem, baiklah dimulai dari kelas X-I..."

Kasuga : "Panas dohhhh, kapan sih nih selesai?!"

Fuuma : *diem*

Sasuke : "Fuuma? Napa lu diem aja?"

Fuuma : *tumbang*

Sasuke : "FUUMAAAA! WOY SOS SOS!"

Yukimura : "FUUMA-DONO PINGSANN!"

Kasuga : "HELEP HELEP!(?)"

Motonari : "PEMADAM KEBAKARANNN! PAK POLISI! TOLONG!"

Kenshin : "Heh! Lebay kalian! SHINGEN! GOTONG FUUMA-SAN KE UKS!"

Shingen : "HUWOHHHHHH!" *lempar Fuuma ke UKS*

Ujimasa : "FUUUMAAAAAA!"

Masamune : "Dramatis bro!"

Yukimura : *tepuk tangan*

Sasuke : *tepuk kaki*

Kanbei : "Sekarang, kelas X-2!"

Kelas X-2 : "DAGDIGDUG HATIKOEHHHHHHHHH~~~" /authordihajarpemirsa/

Kanbei : "Ehem, kelompok pertama! Masamune Date, Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuro, Keiji Maeda, Motochika Chosokabe, Motonari Mori, Sasuke Sarutobi, dan Fuuma Kotaro!"

Masamune : "Miring semua kelompok gue."

Motochika : "Kayak lu kagak miring aja!"

Sasuke : "Kudu bawa penggorengan nih gue..."

Kanbei : "Kelompok kedua! Toshiie Maeda, Nagamasa Azai, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ranmaru Mori, Takenaka Hanbei, Ishida Mitsunari, dan Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

Mitsunari : "FUYUKAI DA! MASA GUE HARUS SEKELOMPOK SAMA IEYASU?!"

Ieyasu : "Udahhh, ikhlasin! Takdir emang(?)"

Kanbei : "Kelompok ketiga! Matsu Maeda, Kasuga, dan Oichi!"

Kasuga : "HAH?! CUMA BERTIGA?!"

Matsu : "Sleepover party aja yuk!"

Oichi : "...Terserah."

* * *

Setelah beberapa pengumuman yang membuat mereka mulai lelah. Akhirnya mereka boleh ke kelas masing-masing. Di kelas X-2, terlihat seekor dua ekor guru (/authordihajarKenshin&amp;Shingen/) yang menyiapkan beberapa lembaran kertas.

Shingen : "JANGAN SAMPAI KALIAN HILANGKAN ATAU KALIAN TELAN(?) KERTAS INI! KERTAS INI BERISI INFORMASI APA SAJA BARANG YANG PERLU KALIAN BAWA!"

Keiji : "Paling cuma gue buang doang."

Ieyasu : "Taudah! Ujung-ujugnnya juga gue makan(?)"

Mitsunari : "Itu sama aja kayak telen hoy!"

Shingen : "YAK! SAYA BAGIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Author : "Saya skip ajah saat-saat kertas dibagikan! Nah mari kita lihat isi kertasnya~!" *colong kertas punya Ieyasu

**Menginap di sekolah, dari jam 16.00-besok! Murid-murid diperbolehkan membawa : **

**-Bantal, guling, kasur, selimut, dan bagi yang perlu bawa boneka boleh!**

**-Obat-obat pribadi atau juga boleh obat kumur biar ruangan nggak bau jengkol!**

**-Snack-snack dan minuman bagi yang gampang kelaparan bawa kulkas! Bagi yang mau masak diperbolehkan menggunakan dapur kantin sekolah!**

**-Baju dan celana secukupnya! Jangan bawa-bawa jemuran tetangga saking bajunya kurang!**

**-Hewan peliharaan! Kalo takut hewan peliharaan diculik tetangga, boleh bawa ke sekolah!**

**-Buku tulis dan pensil! Bawa batu dan arang juga boleh!**

**-Bagi yang doyan digigitin nyamuk, bawa baygwon dan lotion badan boleh!**

**-Boleh membawa barang elektronik dll! Bawa TV juga boleh!  
**

**-Membawa uang secukupnya! Jangan nyolong kartu ATM orang!**

**-MEMBAWA PERLENGKAPAN MANDI!**

**NB : Tidak diperkenakan membawa benda-benda tajam seperti pedang, busur panah, sabit, pistol, de el el!**

Yukimura : "Yes! Boleh bawa kulkas!"

Sasuke : "Umm, Danna..."

Yukimura : "Apa?"

Sasuke : "Gue belom belanja, jadi kulkas nya kosong!"

Yukimura : "TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

Ieyasu : "Untung boleh bawa baygwon!"

Hanbei : "Emang lu suka digigitin nyamuk?"

Ieyasu : "Bukan! Takut ada kecoa!"

Mitsunari : "Gue kira apaan."

Mitsuhide : "Huhuhu... Ranmaru! Masa gue gaboleh bawa sabit!"

Ranmaru : "Sama nih! Gaboleh bawa busur ama panah! Padahal gue mau berburu merpati!"

Mitsuhide : "Huhuhu... Ternyata kita jo..."

Ranmaru : "...mblo!"

Mitsuhide : "Bukan jomblo hoy!"

Shingen : "BAIKLAH! SEMUANYA PULANG! SIAP-SIAP! TERUS JAM 3 HARUS UDAH NONGOL DI SEKOLAH!"

Semua : "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PULANG!"

* * *

Akhirnya semua nya pun pulang dan bersiap-siap! Mari kita lihat mereka yang sedang bersiap-siap! Hohoho!

Masamune &amp; Kojuro

Masamune : "KOJURO!"

Kojuro : "ADA APA MASAMUNE-SAMA?!"

Masamune : "KAOS GUE MANA?!"

Kojuro : "INI MASIH TAK KUCEK KUCEK!"

Masamune : "IKUTAN NGUCEK DONG!"

Kojuro : "MASAMUNE-SAMA MANDI AJA DULU!"

Masamune : "GUE UDAH MANDI!"

Kojuro : "YAUDAH BANTUIN JEMUR!"

Masamune : "YO!" *kabur ke tempat jemuran*

Kojuro : "JANGAN TUMPUK-TUMPUK YA, MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

Masamune : "IYAKK!" *tiba-tiba kesandung* "EHHH!"

Kojuro : "TIDAKKK! JEMURAN GUEEEE!"

Masamune : *nyungsep ke ember jemuran*

Kojuro : "JEMURAN GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan...

Yukimura &amp; Sasuke

Sasuke : "Danna mana ya? Lama amat!" *nungguin di kamar*

Yukimura : "SASUKEHHHHHH BANTUIN GUEHHH DONG!"

Sasuke : "Bantuin apa-DANNA! NGAPAIN BAWA KULKAS?!"

Yukimura : "HUWOHHHH! BIAR BISA BIKIN DANGO YANG BANYAK!"

Sasuke : "AH ELAH! TINGGAL BELI DI TUKANG DANGO SEBELAH SEKOLAH RIBET AMAT DEH CYIN!"

Yukimura : "Emang ada tukang dango sebelah sekolah?"

Sasuke : "Masa Danna gatau? Saya aja yang matanya sipit bisa ngeliat?"

Yukimura : "Sipit? Terus gue apa?"

Sasuke : "...Belo."

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMAAAA!"

Sasuke : "DANNA!"

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Sasuke : "OYAKATA-SAMA BELOM PULANG!"

Yukimura : "OIYA BETA LUPA!"

Sasuke : "Jadi maunya dango rasa apa nih buat dibawa?"

Yukimura : "Rasa mie ayam!"

Sasuke : *facepalm*

Author : "Lanjoooottt!" *pantengin jam*

Motonari &amp; Motochika &amp; Ieyasu

Motonari : "MOTOCHIKAAA! IEYASU!"

-gaada yang jawab-

Motonari : "MOTOCHIKAA! IEYASU!" *buka pintu kamar Motochika*

Motochika : "INI KAOS GUE!"

Ieyasu : "BUKAN INI KAOS GUE!"

Motochika : "KAOS GUE!"

Ieyasu : "GUEEEE!"

Motochika : "GUEEEEEEE!"

Ieyasu : "GUEEEE!"

Motochika : "INI KAN GUE BELI DI PASAR SEBELAH KAI! LAGI DISKON!"

Ieyasu : "SAMA GUE JUGA!"

Motonari : "WOI ITU KAOS ADA 2 NAPA DIREBUTIN?!"

Ieyasu : "Ada 2?" *ambil kaos pertama*

Motochika : "WAH IYA TUH ADA 2!"

Motonari : "Siapa yang bilang cuma 1?"

Ieyasu &amp; Motochika : *nunjuk satu sama lain*

Motonari : "UDAH BANTUIN GUE MASAK DONG!"

Ieyasu : "Wuih! Masak apa?"

Motonari : "Ikan teri panggang."

Ieyasu &amp; Motochika : "..."

Author : *pantengin jam* "LANJOT~"

Toshiie &amp; Keiji &amp; Matsu

Keiji : "Parfum, gel rambut, dan Yumekichi... eh! Yumekichi jangan dimasukin kedalem tas!"

Toshiie : "MATSUUUUUU!"

Matsu : "INUCHIYO-SAMAA!"

Keiji : "HAH?! KATSU?!"

Matsu : "JANGAN PLESETIN NAMA GUE!" *nabok Keiji pake penggorengan*

Keiji : "Ittaiiii!"

Toshiie : "Eh! Itu gel rambut ku! Pantes dicariin gaada!"

Keiji : "INI PUNYA GUE! NOH LIAT TULISANNYA! K-E-I-J-I!"

Toshiie : "ITU MEREKNYA! LAGIPULA MEREKNYA KEILI!"

Keiji : "INI PUNYA GUEEE!"

Matsu : "UDAHHHH! MAKAN DULU SANA! ADA MIE AYAM SPESIAL BARU!"

Keiji &amp; Toshiie : "HAH?!" *lari-larian ke meja makan*

Matsu : "PELAN-PELANN! GEMPAAAA!"

Keiji &amp; Toshiie : "MAKANAN-MAKANANKUUU!"

* * *

**Yak! Terima kasih telah sabar menunggu chapter ini keluar! Kebetulan laptop saya lagi bobrok jadi harus saya operasi dulu! Dan hasilnya masih tetep bobrok! /ngek Yup! REPLY REVIEW SESSION!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers : **Terima kasih atas ngakaknya! xD awalnya saya mau bikin ngestalk Maria-san tapi berhubungan saya suka scene di Basara 3 yang Keiji x Magoichi yaudah saya ganti Magoichi aja deh! Yap! Yukimura itu semuanya harus dihubungkan dengan dango! Jika tidak, bukan Yukimura namanya~ /plak. terima kasih atas reviewnya! Mie ayam pak Hojo udah laris manis kok di Jepang(?)

**Meaaaa : **Sama aja sih, ganti aja jadi Sapi-san! /heh/ Masamune sama Keiji emang rusuh kan? xD dan saya juga sama dengan andah(?)! Walaupun kekenyengan habis buka tetep gabisa tidur! /pixeltears/ Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Honey Sho : **I VERY VERY LIKED IT UYEHH(?) /plak Masamune bukan so sweet tapi gatau cara kenalan sama cewe(?) Terima kasih atas review dan semangatnya! xD

**AlayChildren : **SAYA JUGA LOH SAKIT PERUT CENGAR-CENGIR NULIS INI(?) Nobunaga saya bikin OOC biar gregetnya kerasa(?) /plak/ Yukimura emang pengen saya bikin gaje + lucu tothemax disini! Chapter 7 saya rencanakan(?) KARENAH SAYA GABISA BIKIN ADEGAN YAOI SAAT BULAN PUASA JADI SAYA SUSAH FOKUSIN KE MITSUNARI /akurapopo/

Ujimasa : "Bawa pulang Fuuma bayar 2juta! Hohoho!"

Author : "HEH! PELAYAN DIJUAL!" *tendang Ujimasa Hojo*

OKEH SAYA SANGAT SUKA LAGU ITU! *catet* terima kasih atas reviewnya! xD

** : **Soal Yukimura, chapter 7 adalah waktu yang pas! Karena kebetulan Yukimura akan menjadi yang paling ribut disana /sopiler *spoilernak/ Terima kasih atas reviewnya! xD

**Pertama-tama, maafkan saya yang suka telat update ini! Karena kebetulan saya lagi sibuk pendaftaran SMP! Dan kebetulan NEM di kota saya tinggi-tinggi semua jadi saya agak susah pengen masuk ke SMP idaman /gakesampeanmalah/ /curhattothemax/! Nantikan anak-anak X-2 yang ospek pada chapter berikutnya! Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya! (^A^) /salamjomblo\**


	7. Extra Action : Free Time! Yip!

**Ini adalah chapter sampingan dari SenBa Highschool! Disini mari kita saksikan aksi para pemain SenBa High School Action! dalam waktu istirahat syuting(?) mereka, featuring the Author, Purunyaa! /gananya. Baiklah! Mari kita saksikan di TKP!**

* * *

Author : "Hmmm, begini terus begini..." *ngetik di laptop*

Kojuro : *nongol dari bawah meja*

Author : "Apanih pijakan kok rasanya empuk keras gajelas?" *nginjek kepala Kojuro*

Sasuke : "Author Ayya! Ngapain sih ngetik mulu! Cepetan mana skenario nya!"

Kasuga : "Tau nih! Lama amat!"

Author : "Iya, iya sabarrr! DAN SASUKE! JANGAN NYEBUT NAMA PANGGILAN GUA DI RL!" *tavoksasuke(?)*

Masamune : "Gua jadi pengen es buah jadinya."

Author : "JANGAN NYEBUTIN GODAAN GITU DONG AH!"

Masamune : "Woles, woles..." *kipas-kipas*

Nouhime : "Masa gue cuma muncul sekali coba!"

Nobunaga : "Lah, gue nanti mau dinistain todemeks sama si Author!

Matabei : "Elah! Gue juga cuma muncul sekali!"

Author : "DIEM KAGAK LU PADAAHHHHHHH NANTI GUA APUS JUGA LU SEMUA DARI FF GUAHHHHHHHHH!"

Nouhime : "Ampun! Ampun!"

Author : "Ah! Daripada gua dengerin lu pada berisik mending gua denger lagu!" *masang headphone*

Yukimura : "UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke : "Ada apa, Danna?"

Yukimura : "UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke : "Yaudah deh saya ikutan!"

Yukimura : "UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke : "UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shingen : *nongol* "UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Masamune : "IKUTAN! UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kojuro : "IKOTTT! OWOWOWOWOWOWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Author : "TELENG TELENG NGEK! BERISIK!"

Masamune : *kabur*

Author : "MASMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! JAN KABUR! GUA POTONG UANG JAJAN LU!"

Masamune : "GAK! PLIS APAAJA KECUALI UANG JAJAN PLISSSS!"

Ieyasu : "Wah, ribut sekali disini!"

Magoichi : "Author, kok aku dijadiin fujoshi straight gini?"

Author : "Karena muka anda cocok(?)"

Magoichi : "Ya sudahlah... *lanjut baca buku*

Tsuruhime : "TEMAN-TEMANNN NANTI AKU MUNCUL DI CHAPTER 7 LOHH!"

Author : "JANGAN SOPILER PLIS(?)"

Kojuro : "So..."

Ieyasu : "Pi..."

Ranmaru : "Ler..."

Kojuro &amp; Ieyasu &amp; Ranmaru : "SOPILER!"

Nouhime : *mainin BB author*

Author : "Heh, ngapain anda?!"

Nouhime : "Wahhh di BB Author ada foto gue!"

Masamune : "Di BB Author malah banyak banget foto gue!"

Kojuro : "Di iBanana ku banyak foto Masamune-sama tsundere..."

Author : "APAH BAGI GAK LU KOJUROO!" *ngerebut iBanana Kojuro*

Kojuro : "TIDAKKKKKKKKK FOTO INI MILIKKU SEORANGG!"

Yukimura : "MILIK GUEHHH!" *rebut iBanana Kojuro*

Author &amp; Kojuro &amp; Yukimura : *rebutan foto eksklusif Tsundere Masamune*

Masamune : "AIB GUE HOY!" *rebut iBanana Kojuro* *lempar ke got depan rumah author*

Kojuro : "iBANANA KOEHHHHH!"

Nobunaga : "Kok kagak ada yang ngerebutin foto gue sih?"

Motonari : "Nggak ada lah! Muka lu aja gelap gitu!"

Motochika : "Tau dah lu!"

Author : "NAMA KU PURU, SIAPA NAMAMU?" *nunjuk Motochika*

Motochika : "NAMAKU MOTOCHIKA, SI SETAN LAUTANNN~ KALAU KAMU?" *nunjuk Kojuro*

Kojuro : "NAMAKU KOJUROOO, PELAYAN MASAMUNE-SAMA YANG SETIAAAA~ KALAU KAMUUU?" *nunjuk Magoichi*

Magoichi : "NAMAKU MAGOICHI~ ANDA?" *nunjuk Keiji*

Keiji : "NAMAKU KEIJII, PEMIKAT HATI WANITAAAAA~ KALAU ANDAHHH?" *nunjuk Masamune*

Masamune : "NAMAKU MASAMUNE~ NAGA MATA SATOEH(?) KALAU KAMUUU?" *nunjuk Yukimura*

Yukimura : "NAMAKU YUKIMURAAA~ HARIMAU MUDA KAIIII~ KALAU KAMUUUU?" *nunjuk Motonari*

Motonari : "NAMAKU..."

Nyanyian mereka pun terhenti karena Motonari belum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang lain pun mulai cemas dia akan mengeluarkan sisi sadisnya(?).

Motonari : "NI CHI RI N WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MOTONARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" (Nichirin wa Motonari : Motonari the Sun)

Motonari : "KALAU KAMUUUU?"

Ieyasu : "NAMAKU IEYASUUU, SI-"

Tiba-tiba Tadakatsu datang dari arah jendela kamar author dan menindih habis-habisan Ieyasu.

Keiji : "Bujud gile, Tadakatsu!"

Mitsuhide : "Serem bro!"

Author : *lanjut ngetik*

Mitsuhide : "Padahal sebentar lagi giliran gue tadi!"

Yukimura : *main iBanana nya* "WOIIIII KABAR BAIK BAGI KITA SEMUAAA!"

Semua : "Apa?'

Yukimura : "KULIT DUREN KINI ADA DURINYAAAA!"

Author : *lempar duren ke muka Yukimura*

Yukimura : "SAKITTTTTTTT! MUKA GUE YANG IMOET INI DIRUSAKKK!"

Mitsuhide : "Makan tuh duren!"

Author : "Omong-omong ada yang liat trio wekwek, eh, maksud gua trio ninja itu nggak?"

Nouhime : "Iya, ya! Daritadi mereka nggak ada!"

Masamune : "SEMUANYAAAA! CEK POHON DILUAR RUMAH AUTHOR! CEK POHONNYA SATU-SATU!"

Author : "MASA MEREKA MAU NONGKRONG DI POHON BAMBU?!"

Yukimura : "UDAHHH CEK AJA HUWOHHHH!" *lari keluar rumah*

Seluruh warga rumah(?) pun berlari kearah ruang tamu, dan seketika...

BRUAKKK!

Motonari : *kaget*

Motochika : *kejang-kejang /nyet kaget*

Mitsunari : "PER-MI-SIIII!"

Author : "Lah? Katanya lu pengen beli bakso di luar ama si Hanbei?"

Mitsunari : "Rencananya sih gitu!"

Hanbei : "Di sebelah gerobak baksonya ada 3 orang lagi joget-joget gajelas! Jadi gabetah disana!"

Motochika : "3 orang?"

Semua : *sweatdrop*

Author : "Ah elah! Gua kan pen bakso buaat bukaaaa!"

Nobunaga : "SOOOO BAKSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nouhime : "Ngidam ya?" *liat Nobunaga*

Kojuro : "Kok kayaknya kebalik?"

Masamune : "Eh, jangan-jangan Sasuke, Kasuga, sama Fuuma lagi dangdutan ditengah jalan nunggu ditabrak mobil!"

Kojuro : "Wah! Bisa tuh!"

Magoichi : "Gerobak bakso yang itu bukan?"

Magoichi menunjuk sebuah gerobak bakso bertuliskan "BAKSO HALAL PAK HOJO 100% MANTAPPPP". Tepat disebelah gerobak bakso tersebut terlihat trio wekwek (*dihajartrioninja) maksud Author, Trio Ninja yang sedang makan bakso di tempat yang disediakan, dan disebelah mereka terdapat orang-orang yang lagi berdangdut-ria.

Motonari : "Ehhh! Siapa itu?!"

Motochika : "EH ITU MEREKAAA TRIO WEKWEK EH TRIO NINJAAA!"

Sasuke : *ngunyah bakso cepet-cepet* "Pak Hojo! Tambah lagi!"

Ujimasa : "Iya, nakkk."

Fuuma : *makan bakso nya cepet-cepet*

Kasuga : "Cowo mah makan banyak, lagipula gue gasuka bakso!"

Sasuke : "Ah elah! Paling-paling lu juga sering ngidam bakso yang biasanya di iklan SO BAKSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kasuga : "Nggak sih!"

Semua (kecuali yang lagi makan bakso dan berdangdut ria(?) : "HOY! MAKAN BAKSO GITU KAGAK NGAJAK!"

Sasuke : "Weh! Kita lagi dapet gratis nih dari Pak Hojo!"

Nobunaga : "Gua pengen bakso kagak-" Omongannya pun terpotong.

Dari sebelah gerobak bakso terdengar musik yang disetel sangat kencang dan terdapat 3 orang berdangdut ria.

Masamune : "Bujud, siapa sih mereka?"

Orang1 : "HALO SEMUAHHH NAMAKU SORIN OTOMO!"

Orang2 : "GUE XAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Kojuro : "HAH SAPI?!"

Xavi : "XAVI HOYOYOYOYYYYYYYY!"

Orang3 : "GUE HONGANJI KENNYOOOOOo!"

Xavi : "YAK DIGOYANG DIGOYANG!" *goyang bor*

Sorin : "KALIAN BERDUAAAA AYO GOYANG!" *narik Motonari sama Masamune*

Motonari : "Eeeh?" *ragu-ragu* *akhirnya goyang juga*

Motochika : *Foto-fotoin Motonari* "Gue masukin folder khusus di iBanana ku!"

Masamune : *diam ditempat*

Kojuro : "GOYANGGG! GOYANG!"

Yukimura : "GOYANGGGGGG MASAMUNE-DONO!"

Masamune : "Cuma sekali aja!" *goyang juga*

Kojuro : *foto-fotoin Masamune* "Hohoho!"

Yukimura : "GOYANGGG!" *goyang itik*

Sasuke : *goyang sambil makan bakso*

Fuuma : *goyang ninja(?)*

Kojuro : "TAREKKKKK(?)" *goyang paling semangat*

Motochika : *ikutan goyang* "BIASANYA GAPAKE MINYAK ASEMMMMM."

Tsuruhime : "Hihihi! Ku foto-fotoin semuaaa!" *foto-fotoin*

Akhirnya semuanya pun mulai dangdutan di tengah jalan dan membuat arus mudik menjadi padat. Bahkan gerobak Pak Hojo ikutan goyang karena gempa yang disebabkan oleh goyangan mereka(?). Dimanakah sang Author? Dia kejang-kejang berbusa-busa liat goyangan Kojuro yang super tersebut.

* * *

**Yak chapter tambahan selesai! Maafkan saya akhir-akhir ini jarang update karena sibuk siap-siap untuk SMP (/'A'\\). Ini adalah chapter tambahan untuk senang-senang! Review Reply session akan dimulai pada main chapter 7! Baiklah! Silahkan menunggu chapter 7 yang tinggal setengah lagi! Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! /salamjomblo\**


End file.
